bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Passion Soprano Meiko
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810206 |no = 8079 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Although her initial entry to Grand Gaia was not as smooth as that of the songstresses in green and yellow who appeared before her, she eventually gathered a large following just as well. Her popularity was not limited to just her dance alone, but her brash and loud personality also appealed to her audience, spreading further still. Being in a world that was not her own seemed to change her a little, causing her surroundings to go ablaze during her performances, and firing up even the coldest denizens of Grand Gaia. The alluring and energetic performances she put on worked up a screaming, almost destructive aura that surrounded her; allowing her audience to let off their frustrations in the form of semi-frenzied dancing, as opposed to war. |summon = Yeah!! Keep that smile on your face! Let us fearlessly embrace our dreams through this dance! |fusion = If you're going to talk, look at me straight in the eyes! Let's enjoy this moment together! |evolution = Has the world in front of me changed? Even if it has, let's never stop dancing together! | hp_base = 4488 |atk_base = 1661 |def_base = 1290 |rec_base = 1481 | hp_lord = 5985 |atk_lord = 2215 |def_lord = 1720 |rec_lord = 1975 | hp_anima = 6727 |rec_anima = 1777 |atk_breaker = 2413 |def_breaker = 1522 |atk_guardian = 2017 |def_guardian = 1918 | hp_oracle = 5242 |rec_oracle = 2173 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Burning Symphony |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacking and great boost in damage dealt to weak elements |lsnote = 80% chance to fill 3-6 BC & 100% elemental damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Scarlet Destiny |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Meiko's Revenge |sbbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all enemies, large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns & Chance of decreasing enemies Atk and Def for 1 turn |sbbnote = 120% Atk & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810205 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) - Limited Time - Jan 13, 10:00 ~ Jan 27, 10:00 CET |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Meiko3 }}